Just one night
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Remix Heart-verse. When Makoto is sent to the infirmary, Noel can t sleep without her roommate. But when Caljun switches rooms with her to help with that, Mai can t sleep with Noel in the same room... but nothing will go wrong if its just for one night, right? ...right! Well, maybe if it was just one night... Mai x Noel Lemon.
1. Sleepless night

One quiet night at the Military Acadamy of Torifune, First Year Mai Natsume was still wide awake, staring at the cieling, with all efforts to find sleep remaining fruitless at their very base.

The reason for all this was that Makoto Nanaya broke a rib and was sent to the Infirmary- and her roommate Noel Vermillion couldn´t sleep alone… thusly, Mai´s roommate Caljun switched rooms with Noel until Makoto would get better- without asking Mai first.

Caljun did the reasonable thing- she shut Noel up before she could cry about it, and she was possibly after data that she could collect on the two, but Mai´s little secret, her switched gender, refused to let this pass without consequences. Consequences no one else seemed to care about, in Mai´s mind.

It seemed as if they passed the phrase "I like girls" off as a joke when she said it during her Amnesia… or blamed it on being confused. This was only making things more difficult than they needed to be- she was used to Caljun and looked away as soon as clothes came off. Not that she didn`t knew what the girl looked like without those expensive clothes on, and not that she minded that in the least. In a way, their relationship felt like being married for an excessively long time, losing all body contact over the years and focusing on friendly banter only. Noel, on the other hand, was a different case.

While she didn´t sport the rockin` DD-cups everyone else, including Mai herself, seemed to have, her behavior, the way she talked, the way she moved- it all seemed incredibly erotic to Mai. Plus, she was a very good cook, despite numberous voices claiming otherwise. In addition, she didn´t know how to say it otherwise- Noel´s ass was a galaxy away from all of her competitors. She might not have boobs, but she made up for that tenfold everywhere else.

"Mai..? Are you.. still awake?" Noel`s voice quietly creeped over Mai`s shoulder and into her ear, tearing her out of the thoughts that plagued her.

"Yes." She simply stated, blunt. "It seems I can´t sleep without Caljun."

"Oh! I… i… i`m so sorry, i… we.. we didn´t ask you, we thought…" Oh god there she goes again.

"Its fine, Noel. I`ll sleep eventually, i`m sure."

"But..but you need your sleep! We need to be fit for our lessons..!"

"Well…" Vile thoughts invaded Mai`s mind, and all attempts to repress them failed. "Me and Caljun… we often.. hug each other when we can´t sleep, so maybe… that could help?"

"Eh? …o.. okay…" Reluctantly, Noel scurries over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her midsection… in an instant, Mai feels shivers rush down her spine. Her hands were shaking a bit, but Mai eventually guided them to Noel`s back, where she was surprisingly greeted with strong, trained muscles under a soft satin skin. Tsubaki felt so soft before, Noel too was soft in the right spots, but this reminded her how much stronger the girl was compared to Mai herself.

"Is… is that good? Am I doing it right?"  
Oh god, that voice. Those phrases. It sent another shiver down her back, and it gave room for even more ideas. "Its… its good, though we often… stroke each other to calm the nerves.. it helps a lot."

That feeling of drentching wet panties became appearant to Mai, and she felt the urge to take them off- if she was still a man, her hardon could poke Noel`s eye out by now. This girl was insane, with what she did to her. As Noel`s hand start moving up and down her back, Mai had to hold back an excited squeak, her abdomen twitching with excitement and within the next second, Mai`s hand mimicked her moves, though more aggressively and passionately. However, Noel noticed something else. "Mai… you`re breathing erratically… and you´re getting really hot too! Are you… are you sick? Should I call the doctor?!"  
"I`m okay, Noel." Mai breathed out, holding back a moan at this point as she was squirming under her touches, her legs grinding together in a fruitless effort of containing her lust. She was burning up more and more with each second that passed.

"Its… its not okay! Mai, if you have a fever you should-" Mai cut her off right there, putting a finger to her lips. "Its alright. You wouldn´t understand it… its…" "Yes I would. I`m your friend, remember? You can tell me anything… anything at all!"

No. Not anything. Telling her who she really was- that was never a possibility. But she had a point, lying to her about it wasn`t a good idea. She was about to say it, until-

"Nnhhh..!" The feeling that Noel`s fingertips had spread over her body caused her to shaken, her muscles clentching up before she twitched rough and hard, her wet panties where the least of her problems as the world seemed out of joint for a second.

God damn. Noel was amazing, she knew that much, but making her come through just stroking her back and holding her like this…? Damn those sensitive girl bodies.

"Mai..? Mai! Mai, are you alright?! ..I`ll… i`ll get help right away!" As Noel jumped out of bed, Mai`s hand shot to her wrist and kept her there, pulling her back into the bed.

"No you`re not. Stay… stay with me, please." Mai breathed out in response. She wanted to return the favor- wanted to kiss her, feel her, taste her-

…but she fell asleep before either was an option.

**_A/N:_**_ Of course its not over yet, a broken rib doesn`t heal that fast, even for beastkins. So, stay tuned for more awkward girl-on-girl smut soon!_

_(Yes i will continue Blood of the Azure in due time. I´m a bit hard pressed to write anything at the moment due to time constraint. Disc Error is an RPG, so it takes five minutes to convert it to story format, while this took two days with my current situation. Please be patient.)_


	2. A little too much sleeping this time

That one night was about all Mai could take, so when the morning dawned, she quickly dressed herself and prepared herself to head to the Infirmary and check on Makoto- she outta be good to go by now, right?

Beastkins heal fast. But then…

Mai was trying not to think about the events of last night… she failed, miserably, sighing in dismay. That girl was going to drive her nuts, that was for sure, if she didn´t do something about it.

Even when she woke up earlier, seeing Noel`s hair spike into all directions and drool leaking out of her mouth- the sight of that was breathtaking to her and her heart melted in an instant. Something that has happened before when looking at Noel, because that girl just managed to look naturally adoreable. Its never been this bad though, Mai looked over at her gracious movements when she stretched, came out of bed and….

"Mai!" Noel complained. "I can`t get dressed if you´re… watching me!"

Oh. Right. Grinning stupidly, Mai turned around and instantly recalled last night- how every touch made her tingle, how her breath tickled her skin… damnit, she was going nuts already.

Finally, Noel was fully dressed and they could both head out, straight to the infirmary.

"WHAAAA?!" Noel and Mai squealed out in unison. "A whole week?!"

"Yeah." Makoto answered in a hoarse voice, still having trouble to breath. "Beastkins heal fast, but we´re not superman." She didn`t say anything else, as a coughing fit came up instead, bringing Tsubaki to quickly rush to her side and help.

A whole week, it rang in Mai`s head. Seven days, including today… part of Mai wanted to scream out dramatically… after seven days of this she was surely insane. Another part wanted to strangle Makoto for being so reckless, and a third part wanted to thank her, then strangle her to prolong her illness, and with that her time with Noel, even further.

"Mai, that's…" Noel started, looking a bit insecure, but the blue haired girl was running on autopilot at this point and took her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Noel, please stay in my room for the rest of the week." She babbled out without thinking about it, and a second later a firey red blush came up on her cheeks, forcing Makoto to laugh in a painful manner.

"Eh..? Eeeeehhh?" The blonde blinked, staring at her. "You… you want me to..? I thought you hated it…" "No, that.. that totally changed last night. I like it." Mai admitted, getting even redder.

Tsubaki and Caljun stared at the two, unsure what to think of this situation, while Makoto, knowingly, grinned wide and coughed up a giggle.

Clueless about everything, Noel shrugged. "Well.. okay, sure. If you want me to, i`ll stay with you."

As nightfall came, Mai came into her room later than expected- Emma`s lessons really dragged on today, far longer than needed, and Noel had already arrived before her... Coming into the room without knocking, the blonde girl was in the middle of changing- her skirt already on the ground, she was half bent over to pick up her pyamas from the ground... causing Mai´s nose to explode into bloodshed as she was greeted with a full frontal view of Noel´s firm, round, panty clad buttcheeks, the little buldge of her crotch in plain sight as well, close enough to touch.

"Guh...!" Was all she could utter, rapidly closing the door behind her with her nose covered. As Noel turned around, her face in a state of shock- but then she relaxed with a smile."Oh, its just you... whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Mai said with her nose firmly closed. A single sweatdrop pearled down her head. What the hell would she have done if it was Jin instead?! She couldn´t believe this woman."Its just that the door wasn´t locked and the first thing i saw was your half naked butt." That caused Noel to blink and again, turn beet red, but it looked healthlier this time. "Well, thank god it was just you.."

Mai quickly placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Nevermind it, Noel."

She let go of the girl fairly quickly, not wanting to risk getting even more turned on before the night started, and instead locked the door in case someone else DID come to their room.

Mai kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed, continuing to watch Noel. "Don´t worry about me.. Just keep changing."

The blonde blinked. "O...kay?" Sure enough, Noel pulled her top off and over her head, exposing her firm stomatch and well trained back, as well as the small, but perky and certainly enjoyable hills that were covered by a white bra. Just when Mai thought the show was getting good, she tossed it into a laundry basket and was about to put her pyjama pants on, as Mai´s hand shot out and took her wrist, stopping her.

That simply wouldn´t do... not today. Not when the door was locked and everyone else was already asleep... She stood up, walking over to Noel and tugging the pants out of her hand.

"Huh...?! Mai, what..." Noel stuttered, blinking repeatedly. "I... i need those.."

Hormones taking over, Mai pulled her into a hug from behind. "Not today you don´t." Her voice was more like a breath, nearly hoarse from repressing it so much. "Do you even know what you did to me, last night?" The blonde girl shook her head, Mai´s hand on her stomatch told her about the breaths getting irregular, the heartrate increasing rapidly...

"You made me come. You made me climax.. just from a few little strokes. I couldn´t stop thinking about it...!" This was it, the magic point where the girl just exploded into red embarressment.

"Wh...what?! I... i didn´t... i didn´t mean..."

A finger touched her lips, sending a shock down her spine.

"Shh. Its okay. I didn´t mind... but... i think.. i think i need more of this." Mai´s voice almost didn´t come out anymore, just the sheer thought she was talking like this to Noel was madness. "Please, i... i don´t know if we should do this..."

The two girls blinked as they said that at the same time. Looking down, slowly, small smiles appeared on their lips.

"...You... you like me, don´t you..." Mai concluded, quietly.

For a while, Noel said nothing, but a faint nod was the answer. "Everyone hates my food... so many people nag me because i´m small and stupid... and even Makoto is playing me for a fool, but.. but you... you´re such a nice friend, and you love my cooking, its... how.. how can i not... like you like this..?" She squeaked out the last part of the sentence and was about to burst into tears, when Mai´s lips crushed onto hers, sealing her distress behind a wall of bliss. Mai could feel all of her thoughts, all of her desires due to her ability, something she simply couldn`t repress- but at times like this, it was a good, reassuring thing to know how she felt. How long she`d felt that way... it seemed like it wasn´t something that just started yesterday. She could imagine it was something shared among the others, but Mai only wanted her... as her lips parted with Noel to catch a breather, the blonde girl turned tomato red.

"Wha... I... Mai.. what... we..." Noel stuttered, stumbling backwards to sit on the bed with wide eyes that stared at her friend. "We can`t just..."

"Shh." Mai replied, kneeling down to face her. "Its okay. We don´t need to tell the others about this... it`ll be our secret." A smile curled her lips, and after a short while, Noel`s face was also adorned with one again.

"O..okay.. But, but I gotta warn you, Makoto is really good at figuring secrets out..."

Mai groaned a little. "I think she knows it already... that face of hers earlier told the whole story."

Instead of letting this continue further though, she smiled widely and gently took hold of Noel`s wrists, pushing her down onto the bed, her feet still planted on the ground as she kissed her deeply and carefully.

She could feel the girl`s breath quicken, her skin heating up as Mai´s fingers began to wander over her arms and shoulders, her toned belly, her thighs...

The blue haired girl touched her everywhere with her lips, following the trail of her fingers and inhaling the scent of the girl underneath her with each taste, one that made her super taste go wild.

Desire. Need. Lust, unknown until now. Those were the things she tasted when licking over Noel`s skin, as it was growing hot and sweaty- a gasp, a pant heard every so often.

Playfully, Mai decided to trace her tattoo with the tip of her tongue, causing her to squeal out a little-

"Noel... I´ll.. i`ll take it off, okay..?" She asked, a bit breathless as she finally had her hands above the girl´s bra.

…

No answer.

"Noel...?"

The blonde girl had her eyes closed for some time, but it couldn`t be-

She rolled over, quietly breathing while muttering something unaudiable.

"..."

Her left eyebrow twitching, Mai´s mouth was left open in silent frustration. So close... so close, and she just falls asleep..?!

...that was so like her.

Sighing once, deep and with all her might, Mai decided to call it a night, carefully pushing Noel all the way onto the bed before she changed into her pyjamas herself, lying down next to her.

"Good night, Noel." She whispered before turning off the lights.


End file.
